Rain
by Thunder Light
Summary: A fifth year at Hogwarts without the Ministry's pressure, wouldn't that be nice for our characters? Love, friendship and quarrels are floating around! This is a Harry/Hermione fluff story with another mysterious pairing stuck with one big issue... R&R!
1. Introduction

Hello everyone, my name is Thunder Light and this is my first fan fiction in English. I do have written some other stories in the past in French, but I really need to update them. So, if you want to check them out, don't be surprised if there is some strange stuff in there…

Also, thanks for having chosen my story. It came to me, just like that, and I hope you will like it. (I don't want to tell you too much though, want to keep mystery hihi!) So have a good time reading!

Thunder Light

Rain

Introduction

Rain. Pouring rain. She was running fast, really fast, so fast that the deep poodles splashed under her feet high enough to wet every passerby, earning groans and insults. But she didn't care. She didn't even care that she was herself soaked to her very bones, shaking from the chilly wind. Her mind was numb, her dull eyes covered with a white veil. Her body, though, felt the piercing pain and ran, ran to ease the insupportable feeling. Or was it to exorcise it? She didn't know, but the only thought of it seemed so cruel it could only come directly from Hell. She was out of breath, her muscles were sore, but her heart felt relieved. And that's what counted.

_It can't be, no…_

She had now crossed completely Hogwarts's grounds and had arrived in front of the main portal. It was eight and a half in the evening and a dark night had already totally covered the school.

"Let me pass!" she shrieked in a high-pitched voice to the metal door, which was very unlike her. She was usually polite, but right now, there was no place for formalities.

No answer.

"Hey, I'm in absolutely no mood to argue. So you'd better open up, or else…"

She had taken out her wand and was now menacing the gate. For an exterior witness, the scene might have seemed quite amusing, but it really wasn't.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I can't let anyone pass unless there's a visit to Hogsmeade planned. I-"

Bang! The explosion resounded loudly in the air, leaving a quite big cloud of smoke, even with the rain dispersing it. Unfortunately for the young lady, the gateway was still whole.

"Look, dear, if you have any problems, you should really go up to your Head of House or to Mrs Pomfrey, I'm sure they could – Hey, wait!"

Too late, the girl had already disappeared in the thick darkness, not even bothering to light her wand to see ahead of her.

"Geesh, I hope she's gonna be alright…" said the portal with a worried tone before going back to stiffness.

---

Sitting in their common room, two boys were in front of a roaring fire, playing a game of chess. The air of the whole castle was pretty cold, so everyone in the room covered up with a blue blanket, thanks to their Head of House. It had been raining for days now, and the general mood had started to drop. However, it didn't keep these two friends from playing a very tight game, or well it seemed.

"Checkmate, mate," said the first one with a grin as he watched his tower completely demolish his friend's king. He always won, somehow.

"Yeah, well, congratulations, I guess…, answered back the second, his mind elsewhere.

-How come "I guess"? Is something wrong?"

Silence. A bit of thinking, and then…

"You told her, that's it? Oh, looks like she took it pretty badly.

-You have no idea…"

Another silence.

"Well, this is something you wanted to do, something you _had_ to do, so it's positive in the end, right?

-I guess…"

A sort of tension was now floating around, and both guys were uncomfortable. The first looked everywhere around, trying to find a conversation topic in the flowers of the carpet, but ended up putting away his chess game, feeling the need to occupy his hands. The second had his stare fixed on the tall window, regret slowly making his way through his thoughts and preoccupations. Had he made the right choice?

"Okay, mate, it's late, you look beaten up and my mother always says night brings you advice. What about we go in our room and we sleep?"

The second friend nodded, and they both got up, brushed their teeth, undressed, that is, tried to push their problems to the next day. However, once under the covers, with eyes staring at a black ceiling devoid of any meaning, the time with oneself can be very confronting.

In fact, you then often have to face the darkest part of yourself.

---

Her race ended up in the forest with a pretty hard fall. She would not have cared, just like the rest, but her ankle twitched so painfully she resigned to a stop. Curled in a ball, she rocked back and forth, trying to comfort her torn apart heart and love.

She knew there had been something: all along, he acted so strangely. Still, she never thought he would announce her something like _that_, something so… so…

Unexpected. And excruciating.

_This was a wild dream, without any clear sense. Or, yes, there was one, but he didn't want to see it. _

_They were together, holding hands, smiling, foreheads resting on one another. Her eyes twinkled in the way he loved, her lips rested on his. It was pure bliss._

_Then, she backed away, tortured in an unknown way. It seemed to be inside her, and he stayed there, watching, too stunned to do anything, still wandering if he could have prevented it in some way. He was hurting her so much…_

_Rock back, rock forth… back, forth…don't think about him, don't…_

Too late, another wave of salty tears came on, making her choke. She was suddenly strangling, she could not catch her breath…

_Do I walk away? Do I try to make up for all of this? Do I…_

_Back… forth… calm down…_

_What should I do? Please…_

_I beg you…_

In a sudden, his eyes shot open and he was sitting straight on his mattress, a cold shiver running down his spine.

In an instant, her muscles tensed, and she could not move them anymore. Her eyes shot open, and a blinding light came towards her.

---

Pretty short, but that's what I wanted to do for this introduction. Don't worry, the following chapters will be longer. So, who are our mysterious characters in here? And what have they done? Try to guess! I promise it won't be too long before I update the next chapter. (I'll try to put one by week, okay?)

R&R!  
Thunder Light


	2. Chapter 1

Hello again everyone, so I'm done with this chapter and I thought you guys would like to have it ASAP. I also noticed that I had forgotten to put a disclaimer in the introduction, so I'm putting it here and it's worth for the whole story, okay?

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything related to it belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money or profit from the writing of this story.**

That's it so read and enjoy!

Rain

Chapter 1

_So when you add a cobra's venom to an oak's barn, it makes… __No, wait, it is cobra venom with… with… Damn it!_

Furious, Hermione striked her potions book against her work table, making a loud thud that made everyone jump in the common room. She crossed her arms angrily on her chest: she was fuming. It had been an hour now that she was trying to learn this potion by heart for the following week's exam, and she was still at the ingredients list. Oh, it could have only been a daily fatigue, and a good night's rest would probably arrange that. But it wasn't, for it had been two useless weeks now that she had gone to bed early and had eaten three perfectly well-balanced meals per day. She was wondering if, after five years of loyal services, her brain wasn't just taking a syndical pause.

_Of course it isn't, and you know it…_

Damn it! For someone who had never sworn of her life, these two words were now her favourite expression. Needing some fresh air, she grabbed her cloak and went through the portrait hole, almost bumping into two very carefree second years. She held back a curse and stomped her way down the corridor, the steps, the Great Hall…

_Now, this is not an appropriate behaviour for a __Prefect. Please gain some composure!_

Right. Her brain was always right after all. Taking a very deep breath, she forced back her shoulders, held her head high and slowed down her pace to the lake. Once there, she looked for a large enough rock before sitting Indian-style, chocolate-brown eyes closed.

_Bre__athe slowly. In, and out. In. Out. Good._

Her heart having ceased his loud and continuous tapping in her chest, she took a pause to take in the wonderful landscaping around. The moon sparkling on the waves, the sound of the wind almost caressing the trees of the Forbidden Forest, all of it always amazed her, even after five years. Five years she had been at Hogwarts's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, five years she had been studying magic, five years she had had wonderful friends, five years she had… Oups, blush there.

"_Remember Hermione, there's nothing wrong about being in love with someone. There's nothing wrong about having feelings for somebody._

_-You sure? I mean, this feels so strange and unpredictable, so…_

_-Exciting? Oh, don't blush this way, looks like you did not listen to me at all._

_-O…Okay, but… but…__ How do I do to cope with this? What do I say? What…_

_-You know what? Can you try to__ not think, just for once?_

_-Heu?_

_-Yeah, that's it, try to let go. You'll see: life reserves much more for you than you can ever imagine."_

Yeah, don't blush. First thing she thought she would achieve after hearing Ginny's speech, but it ended being much more difficult than planned. Of course, her mom had already given her the sex talk, two years ago, just in case, but it's as if that little switch of "love-and-relationships-with-boys" had just turned on, now, at 15 years old. She felt a bit late behind the others, thought she would look clumsy the first times, but it's not as if the great, the grand, the incredible Hermione Granger would be beat down, is it? (Courtesy of her mom, again, and her self-esteem talk this time.)

However, she did feel those butterflies in her stomach, butterflies of a very aggressive species. And, well, she just didn't know what to do. Where to start? There was, first of all, this discussion with the youngest Weasley which had been extremely awkward, and… oh…

_Hey, Hermione Granger, this is the heart speaking here! Will you let us act on our own, thank you!_

Great, on top of it all, she was crazy. Her mind racing, she could not bare to stand still, and so she got up to walk, more like jog, around the lake. After a few minutes, the boost of energy was burnt down and her thoughts had cleared up. Catching out of the corner of her eye a tree easy to climb in, she approached it before sitting herself comfortably. She could say whatever she wanted, it's not as if her emotions would just disappear. She had to learn to deal with them, to accept them, and even, to like them.

_Might as well use the convincing thought or "brainwash"__ technique, it might work… Hum hum: my name is Hermione Granger and I am a normal person._

Easy enough.

_I am starting to feel attracted __to boys and that's normal. Even more, that's perfectly normal. I should take pleasure in that._

Let's face life and say things just like they are, right? Still, her brain didn't like that too much and pulled around, trying to get rid of the weird idea. It took a dozen times before her neurons stayed completely silent, docile.

_Hey, good job girl, that's one step forward. I could try to say it out loud__. _"I am starting to feel attracted to boys and that's normal. Even more, that's perfectly normal. I should take pleasure in-

-No one wants to know what you take pleasure in, Granger. Beside, may I remark that no perfectly sane person actually talks to herself out loud while sitting in a tree in such an odd way? That is, I do not believe that any sane person will actually talk to herself _out loud_."

No need to check who was the owner of that drawling voice, Mr Ferret was unmistakable. Turning around in a second, Hermione fulminated:

"Now, what is that you want Malfoy?

-Oh, nothing in particular, but it just turned out that I found here an exceptional source for an incredibly amusing activity that I occasionally practice, that is, to spread rumours and gossip. I wanted to make you take notice of it.

-You can go ahead and tell whatever you want, people know me more than that, hissed the beet-red Gryffindor. Besides, it's not like you discovered a State secret tonight.

- No, but I did find out that Hermione Granger was a poor affective-dependant person, still virgin and willing to have any boy in her bed. Oh, little whining child, don't worry, you mama and papa will come and get you safe, okay? Hey, wait a minute, did I say a boy? I most certainly don't know, it could be-

-Shut up now."

She had not yelled, but her anger had built up so much that her voice spat venom with every word. Eyes hurling daggers, the Gryffindor was about to take out her wand and throw all the hurting spells she knew at the Slytherin. Draco Malfoy might be sufficient, but he was neither stupid nor short-minded. Probably clearly remembering the third year episode, he sounded the retreat.

"Okay Granger, I will leave this for now, but don't sleep too sound, who knows what might visit you then…"

Hermione didn't have time to charge before he was gone, cloak floating in the wind, an airstream whose sickening grin still lingered in the air. Clenching her fist into a ball, she threw one last stare in the boy's direction before sitting back in her tree. However, she was now so steaming that she could only forget pursuing her "encouraging" session. Closing the subject for the night, she hopped down from her branch and walked back to the castle, nonetheless being quite contented with the mental progression she had acquired. The young girl was halfway up the hall's main stair before being hailed by the Professor McGonagall.

"Good evening, Professor. Is there a problem?

-Well, it is for you to tell me, Miss Granger. Our Headboy, Mr Lewis, has informed me that you missed tonight's Prefects' meeting without giving any advanced notice. Now, I doubt neither your capacity at being a Prefect nor your merit, but is everything alright Miss Granger?"

What a goblin! Her head had been so full these past few days that she had completely forgotten about the special meeting for Spring's week. With the potions recapitulative exam and her new, well, _thoughts_, the message from Lewis had just entered one ear to better get out by the other.

"It is, hum, well, I had some quite urgent personal issues that just couldn't wait. (_True enough.) _This incident won't be repeated.

-Are you sure? This is very unlike you, Miss. _(No, not her suspicious glare…)_

-Completely sure. You can count on me, Professor McGonagall."

The Transfiguration master looked behind Hermione with a questioning glance, as if expecting to find Lord Voldemort himself there, menacing the student to tell whatever he wanted her to tell. Yet, after one very convincing smile on Hermione's part, she seemed to drop her doubts and wished the young lady a good night. Once she had disappeared behind the first floor corner, Hermione let out one heavy sigh of relief. She was now more at ease with her feelings, but it was no reason to get into trouble. _(Mental note: keep your head cold from time to time.) _

Suddenly stifling a yawn and rubbing her eyes, Hermione realized how late it was: on the hall's huge clock, the two hands indicated almost ten. Not wanting to be caught out of bed past the allowed hours (for a Prefect, even more), she hurried up the Gryffindor Tower and into the common room. Noticing that her potions material was still on the table she had left two hours ago, she quickly picked it all up before heading towards the dormitories. She was almost at the circular stair when she felt someone tug at her witch's robe.

_Quick 180 degrees turn. Oh my gosh, it's… it's…_

Harry Potter. The Boy-who-Lived, the baby who had survived to Lord Voldemort's curse at the age of one, the teenager who had fought against this same wizard three times already, but also, the man she had grown a love for after five years of camaraderie. It was not his famous counterpart; it was more about his courageous, loyal and caring personality. It was in the way he would say hello to everybody in the morning, but also how he would be so timid at other times. It was in the concentration and passion he demonstrated while playing Quidditch, it was…

But that eluded him totally, especially right now, as he was wondering why she would not answer back to her name.

"Hello? Earth calls Hermione, do you hear me Hermione? Huston, I think we have a problem.

-I hear you five on five, Harry._ (Don't giggle this way! Try to relax…)_ Is there anything you need?

-Well, hum, yeah… There's this Charms homework I really don't get anything at, and Ron is actually copying, so… I would need a little help.

-Sure."

The Gryffindor motioned towards the table he was working on, in a corner of the room. It was covered with torn and stained sheets of parchment, so there was clearly no doubt on his intentions. Nevertheless, Hermione could not help but feel the mutant butterflies come back in her stomach and her face transforming into a cooked tomato. She tried to take a deep breath and to dismiss her unchaste ideas, in vain. After all, there were friends in the first place, and what would he think and do if this was not…

"Are you alright Hermione? _(Oups, too late.)_ You look, hum…sick.

-N-no, I mean, don't you find it hot in here? This cloak is going to kill me."

Her fingers shaking, she removed the garment she had put earlier to go outside and tried the same smile as with McGonagall, but it didn't work just like it had done previously. In fact, Harry knew her too much, but he didn't push the subject and went on with his spell's difficulty. They spent a good fifteen minutes discussing about the movement of the wand in different enchantments, but Harry still didn't get it. Was it because he really was dumb? Most certainly not. Actually, Hermione herself wasn't sure of what she was saying, getting lost in heums and pauses and stuttering.

_Take a hold of yourself! He really will get suspicious if you don't. These are plans for you to end up at the Hospital Wing by force._

Suddenly, she remembered the earlier part of her evening, the confidence she had gained in herself and the discussion with the youngest Weasley telling her to let go. This was a bit precocious for a practical application, but it's not as if she could ask for one whenever she wanted, right? _Concentrate, you're ready, this is just like an exam…_

"Excuse me, Harry. My mind is really somewhere else tonight. I… _(Be convincing.)_ I even missed the Prefects' meeting."

His eyes went round like saucers and his mouth even dropped a little bit. Now, it was his turn to gain a hold of himself.

"Let me repeat my first question then: are you alright?

-I really am. _(Deep breath.)_ Or, at least, I'll try to be from now on. So, what was your problem again?"

He shot her one last uncertain glance before going back to his school book. This time, the young girl was much more confident and explained everything he required in order to complete his paper. She had succeeded to put aside her embarrassment and to just be at ease, like two good friends would be. After another twenty minutes, the work was done.

"Thanks a lot Hermione, now I'm sure to get a better grade than Ron anyway.

-No, I'm the one thanking you.

-Why is that?

-Well, because you made me go over what preoccupied me tonight, and I'm sure to sleep better than anyone in this castle."

She had a one-kilometre-long smile on. She could not have been happier, and she could just not hold it back.

"Okay, well, good night then. See you tomorrow at breakfast.

-Yeah, good night Harry."

It was now past ten and a half, but she was not sleepy at all anymore. Yet, she thought it would be better to go and sleep, for she had a big Herbology exam the next day. (When one says your natural self comes back galloping…) Floating on a cloud, she flew up the stairs and into her bed, stars still shimmering in her eyes. All alone in the world of dreams, she did not have to keep her head cold, that is, for the moment.

Next door, Harry was also lost in the land of reverie, holding the hand of a girl he liked quite a lot. Changing side, a picture slipped from under his pillow.

It was a photo of him and Cho Chang.

---

That's it guys! Hope you liked it. I'll try my best so that the rest follows in a week.

R&R!  
Thunder Light


End file.
